Secrets in the Sand
by obsessive360
Summary: Hazel O'Connell is Rick's younger sister, Ardeth's bride-to-be, and Evy's best friend. The three meet when Rick agrees to take Evy and Jonathan (and the warden) to Hamunaptra. When Hazel's mere presence alters fate, the Medjai, Rick, and the Carnahan's join together to put Lover Boy Imhotep in his grave for all eternity. (Not the average Rick's Sister story!) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't _The Mummy_. Also, this is my first _Mummy_ story.

The mid-morning Egyptian sun blazed overhead as the tourists on the camels behind the brunette eighteen year old gasped. The ruins they were observing were not known to their guide, and Hazel O'Connell hated that. It was part of her job to know every temple, ruin, and stone in Egypt; this place was an anomaly.

The black robe-clad horsemen atop the cliffs made the sight even more ominous. Hazel knew it would be best for the group to leave and return to the office, so she spoke to the group of wanna-be adventurers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we should probably head back in now. I will make certain to ask my employer about this, what appears to be, ancient city.", surprisingly, they listened to her and set off across the desert.

Following them was one of the black-robed riders. Hazel noticed him, but said nothing. He remained behind them until they reached a port. When the tourists were gone, she called out to him.

"Sir, if you could tell me what that place back there was exactly, I would appreciate it. Also, if I were to say I was traveling from the East, searching for that which is lost, you would say…", Hazel trailed off as she removed the leather cuff from her slightly sore wrist.

"That I am traveling from the West, and it is I for whom you seek. We must talk in private.", the man answered, and Hazel smiled to herself.

"I sail back down the Nile in the morning. You see, I live in Cairo. I have an apartment near the Cairo Museum of Antiquities, and Dr. Bey is a close friend. He told me what my brother's tattoo means, what he is, and what you are.", she said softly, knowing he had came up behind her.

"Then you lead the way to where we can talk.", he replied, surprised that he had not gotten a reaction out of her.

"I'll need your name first, Sir.", Hazel said as she mounted her horse, the camel not too upset about being left with the dock workers to be loaded onto the boat.

"I am Ardeth Bay, son of the Chieftain of the Twelve Tribes of the Order of the Medjai. What is your name, miss?", the Medjai asked, riding up beside her.

"My name is Hazel Adabelle O'Connell. How are you related to Terrence, if you do not mind being asked that question?", the American born young woman replied with a smile.

"He is my uncle, my mother's older brother. How did you meet him?", Ardeth asked, looking at her with a newfound interest.

"I only give tours part time. My real job is at the museum, and it has been since I was almost sixteen. Terrence taught me Ancient Egyptian and how to read hieroglyphics. It's been the two of us decoding the messages and stories on the artifacts for the past two and a half years, but he said he may have to hire another person soon. I wouldn't mind the extra help, and Terrence insisted that my pay won't be any less, so it's no big deal. I helped him narrow down the candidates, and the only one I actually like is this woman from England. Evelyn Carnahan, I think is her name. Her parents were explorers and gave an awful lot to the museum, and her mother was Egyptian, so she knows at least enough Arabic to get her through until most likely I can help her. Why are you looking at me like that?", Hazel asked as she saw the smile on Ardeth's face.

"To my people, I am the only son of the Chieftain, so I am their prince, you might say. Most women I know are too scared to talk to me. The only ones that do are my sister's friends. It's nice to not have to do all of the talking for once.", he remarked, a light pink tint forming on Hazel's cheeks.

"My brother used to tell me that my inability to keep quiet had to be a female thing, because all of the other girls at the orphanage were just the same.", she replied with a laugh.

"You are an orphan?", Ardeth asked, surprised at the comment.

"I may as well be. I was eight when my mother died. A few months later, we were visiting my uncle in Cairo when my father received THE tattoo. He abandoned me and my older brother, Rick, right after that. Our uncle died, and we went to the orphanage. Rick left when he turned eighteen, and that was two years ago. If Terrence didn't need my help with the museum so much, I'd go and look for him. I don't know how, but I know my brother is still alive. Are you like that with your sister?", Hazel asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes, I am. If something is wrong with her, I just know. That was how we discovered that she was, and still is, very sick. Even if she had the best medical care in the world, we do not believe she will make it to next Spring.", Ardeth became quiet as he finished his sentence.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bay. I had no idea.", Hazel whispered apologetically.

"Do not be, for, as you said, you did not know. And please, Hazel, call me Ardeth.", he replied, giving her a kind smile which she returned.

Two Years Later…

"Terrence, are you sure it's him?", Hazel asked her boss, pseudo-father, and friend, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, my dear. You brother has been in the Cairo prison for the past month. I have tried to offer everything I could to get him out, but the warden has refused my offers each time. He is set to be hanged this afternoon. I am so sorry, Hazel.", Dr. Terrence Bey replied, wrapping his arms around the young Egyptologist-to-be as she burst into tears.

"May I have the rest of the day off, Terrence?", she sobbed.

"Go ahead, go on home. I will let Evelyn know where you are.", Terrence said as he released his employee and pseudo-daughter from his embrace.

Hazel said no more before leaving the Curator's office. She had only just stopped crying when she heard two voices, one male and one female. She knew both voices well, but their owners had never met until now.

Hazel hurried into the library, where she found an agitated Evelyn Carnahan and a glaring Ardeth Bay.

"Oh, thank goodness! Hazel, this man says he knows you and Dr. Bey. It is true?", Evelyn asked, pointing at Ardeth.

"Evy, this is Ter-Dr. Bey's nephew, Ardeth. He's been one of my closest friends for nearly two years. Did your uncle send Horace to you?", Hazel answered Evelyn's question before asking her own to Ardeth, tucking something inside her dress neckline.

"I came as quickly as I could. I thought you would need someone to be there for you, and you were there for me when both Layla and my father passed.", Ardeth whispered, allowing Hazel to hug him.

"Where are you going, Hazel?", Evelyn asked, her hands on her hips.

"I have to start planning a funeral.", was all Hazel said as she and Ardeth left the museum.

Just after her lunch break, Evelyn found her older brother, Jonathan, hiding next to one of the mummies in the museum. After scolding her brother, Evelyn told her brother about her application form being rejected by the Bembridge Scholars again. Jonathan then produced a small box, in hopes of making his sister smile.

"Where did you get this?", she asked.

"On a dig down in, uh, Thebes. My whole life, I've never found anything. Evy, please tell me I've found something.", he begged.

"Jonathan, I think you found something.", Evelyn said in amazement, and the two rushed off to Dr. Bey's office.

Meanwhile, Ardeth and Hazel had just arrived at the prison.

"I need to see my brother, Richard O'Connell.", Hazel asked, holding back tears.

"Are you alone, deary?", the warden asked, looking at Hazel, his eyes filled to the brim with lust.

"No, she is with me, Sir.", Ardeth spoke up, casually examining the jeweled dagger he usually wore at his waist.

"Right then, right this way.", the warden gulped before showing them to a cell.

The cell's inhabitant was a young man with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and shabby clothes. Hazel knew it was Rick right away. She looked to Ardeth, who stepped back into the shadows to give the two some privacy.

"Richard Alexander O'Connell, I don't even know what to say to you!", Hazel exclaimed, Rick's eyes darting up towards her.

"Haze?", he asked with a smile.

"Rick, Dr. Bey tried everything he could. They won't let you go. They intend to hang you in about two hours.", Hazel burst into tears, falling to her knees in front of Rick's cell.

"I promise you I will find a way out of this, Hazel. If I survived wandering through the desert, then I can get out of a death sentence.", Rick whispered, his dark eyes shining with a fire that Hazel had not seen in years.

"Then should I go and find a pair of scissors to give you a haircut with.", Hazel replied with a laugh.

They talked for a while longer before the guards forced Ardeth and Hazel to leave the prison. The two went to join the mob that had formed to watch Rick hang, both hoping he _was _going to find a way out of it.

Back at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities, Evelyn was pleading her case to Dr. Bey.

"You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti I, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps.", Dr. Bey replied, though Jonathan talked over him.

"Two questions: Who the hell was Seti I? And was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty and was said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all.", Evelyn stated happily.

"Good. That's good. I like this fellow; I like him very much.", Jonathan said with a smile.

"I've already dated the map, and it's almost 3,000 years old. And, if you look right here, that's Hamunaptra.", Evelyn said to her employer proudly.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters!" Dr. Bey scoffed, "Hamunaptra is just a myth told by ancient Arab story tellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

Evelyn argued back, but Jonathan cut in.

"Are we talking about _the _Hamunaptra?"

"Yes, the City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt.", Evelyn answered with a small smile.

As Jonathan prattled on about a well known fact about the city, Dr. Bey held the map a little too close to the candles on his desk, hoping neither Carnahan noticed that he was doing that on purpose.

The Carnahan siblings rushed to put out the flames, but soon discovered that the part of the part labeled Hamunaptra had been burned off.

As Jonathan complained about that, Dr. Bey was calm.

"It's for the best, I'm sure of it. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned.", and with that, the Carnahans left the office.

Jonathan led his sister to Cairo Prison, where they were greeted by the warden.

"You lied to me!", Evelyn snapped as they waked.

"I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?", Jonathan asked.

"I am your sister!", she replied.

"That just makes you more gullible.", Jonathan said, and the two continued bickering until they reached the cell of one Richard O'Connell.

"What exactly is this man in prison for?", Evelyn asked.

"That I do not know. When I heard he was having visitors today, I asked him that myself. He said he was just looking for a good time.", the warden replied.

Rick saw his chance with Evelyn and, when asked about the location of Hamunaptra, he kissed her and demanded that she get him out if she wanted to know the location.

Evelyn decided to do as he asked and talked to the warden.

"Where are they taking him?", she asked.

"To be hanged. Apparently, he had a very good time.", the filthy little man replied.

As they watched the noose get slipped over Rick's head, Evelyn began to haggle and try to strike some sort of bargain with the warden. Down below, Hazel hid her face in Ardeth's chest. She was there to collect Rick, and or his body, after the hanging. Ardeth was simply her support system.

Hazel heard the warden say to cut Rick down, and her head snapped up. Rick looked up to the warden's box, as did Hazel, and both O'Connells noticed the triumphant smirk of the face of Evelyn Carnahan.

Hazel looked away from her roommate and ran towards her brother.

"Rick!", she screamed as she helped him to his feet.

"I told you I'd get out of this.", he said with a hoarse laugh.

"Come on. I have to get you home before Evy, my roommate, gets there. She also happens to be the woman who just saved your neck, you dork!", Hazel smiled as she and Rick left the prison.

"Well, she only did it because she wants me to take her to Hamunaptra.", Rick said as they walked, not noticing the look of horror on his sister's face.

That night, as Hazel cooked dinner, Evy and Jonathan walked in, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Guess what I did today, Elle.", Evy said happily.

"Hey, Haze, remind me to thank Terrence before we leave.", Rick said as he entered the room in his new clothes, fighting the urge to mess with the ribbon that tied back his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Rick. He told me it'll come out of my paycheck, which is where it would have come out of anyway; and don't mess with your hair! I told you I'd cut it after dinner! Evy, I think you've met my brother, Richard O'Connell.", Hazel replied, watching the Carnahan siblings' mouths drop.

"Your what?", Jonathan asked, looking sheepish.

"I'm her brother. Her older brother by one year, ten months, two weeks, and six days, to be exact.", Rick said a someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that!", Jonathan said, doing an about-face and opening the door to reveal Ardeth.

"Um, Evy, there's a man here, and he looks a little scary!", Jonathan called out, making Ardeth restrain himself from laughing.

Hazel, figuring it was a Medjai, walked into the room. She smiled before pushing Jonathan away from the door.

"After your disappearing act at the prison, I thought you'd be half way home by now, if not already there.", she said with a flirty smile.

"Have I ever left without saying goodbye?", he asked, a smile forming on his handsome face.

"Not that I can remember.", Hazel answered, looking over her shoulder nervously.

"What is wrong?" Ardeth asked, knowing the petite brunette too well.

"Rick is taking Evy and Jonathan to Hamunaptra in the morning. I'm going with them to try and stop the possible end of the world. I promised you _I_ would never lead anyone there, and I promise you now I will do any and all in my power to keep Loverboy in his grave. But, Ardeth, I'm warning you now, Rick rarely listened to me before he joined the French Foreign Legion, and Evy doesn't believe in the curse. The only person likely to be on my side is Jonathan, Evy's older brother who you just scared. But he's an utter idiot, so I don't think that he'll be of much he-", Ardeth placed a finger to her lips, and Hazel smiled at the Medjai Chieftain.

"I do love you, my dearest Hazel, but you were beginning to ramble.", he joked, smiling at the gray-eyed young woman.

"Just don't let you men kill me, Ardeth.", she said as their lips met briefly.

"I would kill them if they even thought about it. After all, I do intend, as we have discussed in the past few months, on marrying you and making you their, for all intents and purposes, queen.", the Medjai chieftain said as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"As much as I want that, I haven't even told Rick yet; or Evy, for that matter. Did you tell Terrence?", Hazel asked, her eyes of liquid silver locked on his of sparkling onyx.

"Yes, and he threatened to slit my throat if I ever hurt you. He is the only Medjai not afraid to try and kill me, but considering he and my father are the ones who trained me, he very well could. He helped my parents raise me after all.", Ardeth replied, consoling the twenty year old's fears.

"You better get going, my love. Rick said our boat is leaving in the morning. I love you.", she said softly, her slender arms slinking around his neck.

"And I love you, my desert flower.", his arms slid around her waist, and their lips met a final time.

When they broke apart, Hazel bit her bottom lip slightly. Ardeth made to leave when she placed a small hand on his shoulder blade.

"Wait! Here, I meant to give this to you as a birthday present, but I just have a bad feeling about this trip of Rick's.", she handed him a M1 Thompson submachine gun.

"I thought this was your uncles?", he asked.

"It was, and he had two. Rick got the other one, and he says it's in a storage facility. I don't like it particularly. I'm too tiny for it, I guess. You always seemed to eye it when you visited me here. It's yours now; oh, and here's the ammunition. Be safe, Ardeth.", she whispered as she hugged him again.

"Thank you for the gift, my love. I will be safe, Hazel, because Allah has sent me an angel in you.", Ardeth whispered in her ear before leaving.

"What was that all about?", Evy asked as she walked up behind her best friend.

"Not now, Evy; I just sent the love of my life off with a submachine gun and told him to be safe. Ask me that when I _know_ he is.", Hazel moaned before plopping down on the sofa.

"Wasn't that Dr. Bey's nephew?", Evy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that was Ardeth. Did someone even try to save dinner, since I sort of abandoned it?", Hazel replied, remembering what she was doing before Ardeth's arrival.

"Your brother did, and I think it's almost ready. Go and fix your lipstick, as it is smeared, and I'll cover for you.", Evy said kindly, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, Evy.", Hazel whispered before disappearing into her room.

The next morning, Hazel was sure of two things: Evy was better at keeping secrets than she thought, and Evy was not Rick's biggest fan.

"Do you really think he'll show up?", she questioned, not realizing both O'Connells were in earshot.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck," said Jonathan. "He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word."

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel," said Evelyn. "I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone we know, Evy?", Hazel asked, Rick behind her, his hair finally cut the way he liked it.

Evy was unable to reply. Rick was pretty handsome when he was clean shaven and had manageable hair. Hazel could see what was going on inside Evy's head, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Rick had been talking to Jonathan, while simultaneously checking his wallet. Neither man noticed Evy and Hazel's side conversation.

"Evy, I know my brother is rather handsome when he's not covered in dirt and in prison, and when he's had his hair cut, but please close your mouth.", Hazel joked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Elle." Evy said with a smile, "Then again, your brother and his type are nowhere as… exotic as the men you find attractive."

"Hush! I'm still trying to figure out a way to tell my brother I'm engaged to Ardeth!", Hazel hissed, fiddling with her necklace.

"I never noticed the ring on your necklace before. Is that THE ring then?", Evy asked with a girlish giggle.

"Yeah; he wanted to honor the fact that I am an American by birth and everything. Terrence helped him pick it out and buy it. After five years at the museum, I guess he really knows me well.", Hazel mused as she looked at the solitary diamond sparkling in the Egyptian sun.

"You started working at the museum when you were fifteen?", Evy asked incredulously.

"Just before I turned sixteen, actually. Remember, my twenty-first birthday is next month.", Hazel reminded the slightly older woman.

Evy smiled and turned back to Rick. She knew he was right not to trust Jonathan.

"Mr. O'Connell, how can we be sure this is no scam or something?", she asked.

"Please, you're Haze's friend, so call me 'Rick'; besides, do you think if I didn't believe in this, I'd take my only blood relative with me? Hazel has been everything I have since I was ten and she was eight. She's probably safer with me on this…expedition than staying here in Cairo, alone that is.", Rick said, giving his sister a light squeeze of affection.

"And with that, I now believe you, Rick O'Connell.", Evy said, smiling at her best friend's brother.

A few hours later at the ship's bar, Rick sat with his sister, who was sipping on a glass of water.

"Rick, there's something I need to tell you.", Hazel knew he had the right to know about Ardeth.

"Wha-", but some American guy sat down on her other side and offered to buy her a drink.

"No thank you, Mr.…", she trailed off.

"Daniels, David Daniels. What's your name?", he asked.

"Hazel O'Connell, and I'm sure my fiancée will murder you.", she responded quickly.

"Your what will do what? Hazel, you aren't even twenty-one yet!", Rick had heard what his sister said.

"Rick, this was what I was trying to tell you. The man that was with me when I visited you yesterday before Evy and Jonathan managed to save your life has been my best friend for over a year. He's closer to me than anyone else on the planet, even you. He is a protector of man, a warrior of God. He is a member of a very ancient secret society, the same one Terrence is in, the one Dad was marked for, and the one you have been marked for. Your tattoo is their symbol, their sacred mark. If it helps, he's Terrence's nephew, and he's very much like you. When he's in any type of battle, Ardeth tends to go in, guns blazing, attacking first and asking questions later, if at all. He's a good man, Rick. I trust him with my life.", Hazel told her brother, her gray eyes boring into his sky blue ones.

"I am going to have to talk to this guy, get to know him a bit.", Rick said, Hazel knowing Rick was wrapped around her fingers.

"Don't worry, big brother, you will. He wants to meet you properly as well.", she added, smiling.

Daniels had left, Rick soon followed. Hazel retired to her room, where Evy sat on the sofa, reading a book.

"Are you reeling from the kiss my brother gave you yesterday? He told me about it, and he really does like you. He told me that he was about to die, so kissing a beautiful gal like yourself was a pretty good idea to him at the time.", Hazel said to her roommate with a grin.

"Oh, hush, Elle!", Evy said as she went over to the wash basin and mirror where she began to brush her hair.

Hazel heard the book Evy was reading hit the floor and the swish of robes, and after pulling her shoulder holsters back on, as they were the only things she had managed to get off, she turned to see a Medjai holding Evy at knifepoint.

"Let her go!", Hazel commanded, and then repeated her command in Arabic, not sure if the Medjai spoke English or not.

The Medjai turned to face her, and his eyes narrowed.

_"Ms. O'Connell, I was not aware you would be here."_, he said in Arabic.

_"I informed your Chieftain of my presence here yesterday. My brother is escorting this woman and her brother, and a rather shady prison warden, to the City. I am here to assure that no harm, nor the end of the world, will occur."_, Hazel replied swiftly, glad that she had agreed to learn Arabic.

_"Give me the map and key, and nothing will happen."_, the Medjai said forcibly.

_"My brother will get us there either way, and I have no idea what you mean when you ask for a key. We have no key that I know of."_, Hazel had her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

The Medjai lowered the knife away from Evy, and Hazel nodded. She saw the map on the table and picked it up.

_"You want it? Then go get it!"_, she called to the man, tossing the map out the window.

He dove out the window after it just as Rick entered the room. He looked pale and panicked.

"We have to get out of here, now!", he exclaimed.

HPOV

"Evy, put this on!", I threw a dark colored coat to my friend who was in her white nightgown.

We got out on the main deck, and I let out a very loud gasp. The Medjai had set the ship on fire. Ardeth was not going to be pleased when he found out.

Rick had just handed his weapons bag to Evy when a Medjai began firing shots. Despite protests from me, Rick shot back. Through all of that craziness, the three of us made it to the side of the ship, and Rick promptly tossed Evy and me overboard.

As Evy and I swam towards the bank of the river, Rick, Jonathan, and the warden behind us, I shouted out some choice phrases in Arabic. Most consisted of the line, _"When Ardeth hears about this…"_ and I vowed that he would hear about it too.

"What is she saying?", Rick asked Jonathan, who just shrugged.

"Their leader is the guy she's marrying, Rick. They went against his wishes by doing this, and I doubt he'll be happy about it.", Evy said with a shiver.

"Probably about as happy as you are about loosing everything we had onboard, Evy.", I called, my hand flying to my neck, then to my wrist.

My necklace with my engagement ring was still around my neck, but my leather cuff that hid my tattoo was gone. I cursed in Arabic again, and Evy looked at me incredulously.

I rolled my eyes and we made it out of the river. Beni, a friend of Rick's leading the Americans to Hamunaptra, called out to us.

"O'Connell, hey, O'Connell, it looks to me like I have all the horses!"

He was wrong, of course, as one black Arabian mare swam across to me. I could tell it was my Esmeralda, because the mark of the Medjai was emblazoned upon her bridal.

"Hey, Beni, it looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!", Rick shouted back.

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity as we hiked through the desert to find the nearest town.

When we finally had, I had to gasp. We had stumbled across a Medjai tribe, and not just any tribe. It was Ardeth's tribe. His, soon to be our, people saw me and they began to whisper. A kind faced, elderly woman, rushed to us, and I smiled.

_"Hazel, you are back!"_, Ardeth's mother said to me as I found myself in her tight embrace.

_"I only wish it was under better circumstances."_, I replied, quickly explaining to her all that had happened.

She listened to me, and I could tell she understood. She wasn't referred to as "Mother Hen" for nothing. The Medjai tribes' men believed they had the most difficult job, guarding the City of the Dead, but the women had the real tough job, raising the new generation of warriors and running the community when the men were away. Aliyah Bay was not a weak woman, and she often smothered anyone in need with kindness.

Evy was surprised, but apparently okay with the idea presented to her, when Aliyah and a few other women pulled them into a tent and began to dress them in Bedouin women's clothes.

While both of us had been dressed in black, my outfit was much more ornate. Gold designs on my dress marked me as a queen, my long, dark curls were pinned back, away from my face, and a jeweled dagger, the twin of Ardeth's own, hung from my side.

Evy gaped at me as we walked in the direction of our brothers, who were attempting to buy some camels for the journey. Jonathan was angry at having to pay so much, but hey, this tribe was planning a "royal" wedding. The money was indeed needed.

"We probably could have gotten them for free; all we had to do was give him your sister.", I heard Rick say.

"Or yours. Very tempting, isn't it?", Jonathan replied, and I chuckled, thinking about what would he may have said if he knew the truth.

Rick looked up and saw us, Evy more specifically, and replied in a dreamy tone that I had never heard him use before, "Very."

While the others mounted their camels, I mounted Esmeralda. The warden, who I had tried to ignore for most of the journey so far, was slightly bruised, though he had messed with Medjai women, so this was not surprising to me.

We rode deeper into the desert, riding on even after the sun had dipped well below the horizon. In the predawn twilight hours, we passed the cliffs near Hamunaptra. I looked up and saw the Medjai. In the center was Ardeth, looking at us. I could tell he had said something to his men, but what exactly he said, I would have to ask him later.

By the time we finally reached Hamunaptra, and Rick won a $500 bet with the Americans, I was completely on my guard. I had my weapons at the ready, mostly, and I read the hieroglyphics on the walls, scanning them for _his_ name while Evy talked about the fact that we were in a burial preparation chamber.

"As long as the mummies they made stay, ya know, dead, we're good!", I stated, knowing Ol' Loverboy was so not getting resurrected if I could stop it.

I continued my search for the name as we went down a long hallway. I heard the sound of the scarab beetles Ardeth had warned me of when he convinced me to never go near this place again on the desert tours. Rick said he thought the sound was bugs, and Evy and I got the same idea.

"He said bugs!", we chorused, knowing the warden would freak and Jonathan would probably start to squirm slightly.

We walked a little bit longer when Evy stopped and my paranoia began.

"The legs of Anubis; the secret compartment should be hidden somewhere around here.", Evy said, and I knew she was right.

A noise made us all go quiet, and Rick readied his guns. I was cautious, but pulled out the pistol that was on my other hip, knowing that my dagger would be useless against Loverboy unless I could get close enough. Jonathan and the warden (I kept on refusing to refer to him by his name as to not seem as if I liked him even a little bit) both pulled out guns of their own.

We rounded the corner and came face to face with the Americans, Dr. Chamberlain, and Beni. They argued with us about the dig site, and I noticed Evy. She got our group to leave the statue.

As we walked, I asked her why she let the statue go so easily.

"Well, according to the Bembridge Scholars, the Book of Amun Ra is located in a hidden compartment below the statue of Anubis. We can dig under the statue and get it before they do.", she whispered, and I became even more worried.

The book of Amun Ra was not under Anubis, but under Horace. _He _was under Anubis. I was sworn by Ardeth under a Medjai's oath that I would never reveal the location of Hamunaptra myself, nor would I say anything about the creature's location.

While they began digging to get in between Anubis' legs, which sounds really wrong, I followed the warden, holding back a gasp when he began to pluck blue-gold covered beetles from a hieroglyph that was most likely a door at one time. As he continued to desecrate the wall, I hurried back to my brother and friends.

"Let me get this straight: they ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars?", I heard Rick ask.

"And then they take out your heart as well. Oh, and do you know how they took out your brains?", Evy replied.

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this!", Jonathan interjected, apparently pretending to play golf.

"They take a sharp, red hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things up a bit, and rip it all out through your nostrils.", Evy said anyway.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!", Rick said, probably imagining the sensation of having his brains yanked out through his nose.

"Well, it's called mummification, so you'll be dead when they do this.", Evy pointed out.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification.", Rick said to Jonathan.

"Likewise.", Jonathan agreed, hitting a small rock into the wall of the room, and creating a loud crash.

Upon seeing what made the actual crashing sound, I shrieked at the top of my lungs. It was _him_.

"Elle, it's just a sarcophagus… buried at the base of Anubis. He was either someone of great importance, or he did something very naughty.", Evy said, trying to calm me down, but failing.

As she read off the cartouche, I backed up against the wall. _Or Both! _I thought to myself as the warden's screams filled the chamber. We all stopped what we were doing and hurried from the room, Jonathan grabbing the key to the sarcophagus.

The warden ran passed us as we got into the hallway. He ran straight into the wall at the end, screaming and grabbing his face. Once we knew he was positively, absolutely dead, I snuck out of the city and went in search of Ardeth's current camp site.

APOV

"You are sure it is the creature's sarcophagus?", I asked, praying to Allah that my beloved Hazel was wrong.

"How many other sarcophaguses labeled 'He Who Shall Not Be Named' are buried at the base of the statue of Anubis in the City of the Dead?", she asked me in a rather sarcastic manner.

"But can anyone there besides you read from the book and bring him back?", I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Evelyn Carnahan and Dr. Allen Chamberlain are both able to read Ancient Egyptian. Chamberlain thinks women are clueless, and Evy doesn't believe in curses. All three of the Americans keep trying to flirt with me, and I told you I had a bad feeling about this trip.", Hazel replied before bursting into tears.

"Shhh, everything will be okay. We can always ride into your camp site tonight and scare everyone out.", I offered, holding her in my arms and patting her on the back gently.

"No, because my brother, much like you, is the type to go in to a fight guns blazing, asking questions later if at all.", came her muffled reply.

"Then I am sure we will get along just fine. I would still like to tell those Americans to leave or die.", I said, not liking the idea of another man trying to get involved with my precious desert flower.

"Honestly, if I wasn't about to head back before my brother notices too much of an absence, I would let you do that.", Hazel responded, her sobs lessening as she moved back a step.

"If you see us at all tonight, and any blood is shed, you have the right to yell at them for not following orders. Go ahead and get back to your brother. We do not want him to worry for your safety. I believe I do that enough for everyone, and if I do not, then my mother does.", I said softly, and we both smiled at the thought of my highly worrisome mother.

"Then I will go. Goodbye, only for now, my darling.", she whispered, looking over my shoulder at whichever of my men that had been brave enough to enter the tent.

"Goodbye, only for now, my love.", I whispered back, and she left after placing a quick kiss to my lips.

I turned and went towards my men. I ordered them to not kill anyone but just to spook the Americans into leaving Hamunaptra. We waited half an hour before riding towards the City, but I was behind them all, calling for them to lower their weapons. This was so not going to be pretty!

HPOV

I made it back to our campsite at Hamunaptra, only to find Jonathan going through the warden's bag. I had just alerted Rick to my presence when we both heard the sound of galloping hooves.

While Rick told both me and Evy to stay put, I had no intention on staying out of a fight between both of my peoples, the Medjai and the American-English adventurers. I rolled up my left sheer sleeve and rushed after my brother.

I arrived to the scene of utter chaos. I held back a gasp as I saw a familiar white stallion fly past Beni and nearly run over Jonathan. The stallion's rider was tackled by my brother, and I ran forward. This was so not supposed to be how the two of them finally met!

A/N: Hope you liked it, and I will understand if you found anyone a little OOC. I will update when I can, but as I am a perfectionist, that could be a while. I am not quite sure if the next chapter will equal twelve pages on Microsoft Word, but I will not publish it until it is at least six pages long, half the length of the first chapter. I will try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't **_**The Mummy**_**. Also, this is my first Mummy story. Exception the gods, whose history I may have skewed a bit to fit the story, unless the name was in the movie, I have made up the Egyptian names.**

RPOV

Okay, the past few moments have been a bit of a messed up blur for me. Our camp was attacked by black-clad riders much like the men that attacked us on the _Sudan_. One of them was on a white stallion that almost ran over Jonathan, and when I tackled him, I heard my sister start yelling in Arabic.

The riders stopped, and my sister casually walked over to me. She took the stick of dynamite from my hand (What, they were attacking us!) and pulled out the fuse. I caught sight of her glare, and I backed away slowly.

"Both of you stop this right now! I will not have one of you killing the other, nor will there be anymore blood shed tonight. I do not need any more funerals to happen just weeks before my wedding. Rick, he will not hurt you, and definitely won't hurt me of all people.", she said, this time in English, and the man I was still starring at sheathed his sword.

"I was trying to get them to stop. Your brother attacked me, my desert flower; he knocked me right off Al-Ahmar.", he said to my sister, and her expression softened.

"Your horse is named "The Bay" even though he is a white Arabian. I hate that you know that fact always gets me to forget what I'm angry about. You know how much I love horses.", I heard her tell him, and my jaw dropped when she let him wrap his arms around her; that meant the man I had just attempted to kill was my sister's fiancée.

Damn it!

HPOV

I could tell Rick was shocked, but there was no time for that. I turned, Ardeth's arms still around me, and looked at the remaining Medjai.

"_I am to be, quite soon, your leader's wife. When he says not to do something, you are to follow his order to not do it. He told you to spook them, not to charge in such a manner that they would start shooting at you. You are sworn by your oath, as am I, but you have a loyalty to Ardeth that means more than you could ever imagine. He was forced into a position of leadership at a young age. Ardeth only took over from his father just last year, after the last attempt to find this place. I know you all just want to uphold the oath you each took, but beginning a riot is not the way to do that. You are welcome to stay with us for the night, if you do not trust me when I say I will do any and all in my power to keep my own oath. Thank you, noble Medjai._", I said calmly, knowing that you attract more flies with honey than with vinegar.

"You know these wackos?", Daniels asked, trying to get close to me.

"They are not wackos, Mr. Daniels. They are my people, or at least, they will be soon. These men have a sacred oath that they swear to when they reach manhood. Their oath requires that they do any and all within their power to protect this place. I trust you remember me telling you about my fiancée, so this is him, Ardeth Bay.", I said, smiling up at Ardeth, who smiled back before turning to get a look at Daniels.

Daniels backed away; he was obviously uncomfortable with the glare Ardeth now fixed him with. I had to bite my lip in order to not laugh at how scared he looked.

Then again, they all looked scared when Ardeth called to the Medjai.

"Don't you all worry. He told them to go, but he was staying behind. He also ordered for them to take the injured back to their tribe's base camp for treatment. By the way, Evy, that was where we stopped before we came here.", I said with a slight giggle as the eyes of both my best friend and my fiancée grew to the size of saucers.

"So my mother knows then?", Ardeth asked, ever the mommy's boy.

"Your mother knows I am here, knows why I am here, and knows that you will not rest until you are sure that the creature will not be brought back. She worries about you, a lot.", I answered, knowing that we had indeed had the same conversation before.

Two hours later, Evy was drunk and babbling to Rick about her life story. I was laying on the ground, next to Ardeth, attempting to fall asleep while playing with his curly black hair and whispering comforting words to him, hoping he would sleep for a few hours. Apparently it worked, because I soon heard his breathing even out. I smiled to myself before falling asleep.

That night, I had the strangest dream I can ever remember having…

_-Begin Dream-_

_ I stood in a throne room in Ancient Egypt. Two women were dueling before me. To my right, I saw a pharaoh, and to his right I saw a man looking at one of the women lovingly. I looked to my left and saw men with tattooed faced. 'Medjai' was my first thought. The one nearest to me looked just like Ardeth. All three men were watching the two women fight. I found myself entranced by them as well. The darker skinned woman knocked the paler woman to the ground, and both raised their masks to reveal their faces. One was bronze-toned and painted with gold make-up. The other made me gasp. Her hair was straight, and her make-up was somehow more regal, but I would know that face anywhere. Evelyn._

_ The two resumed fighting, but the other woman pinned Evy to the ground again. I was frozen to the spot, unable to go to my best friend's aid. The only one on my part of the room to move was the pharaoh beside me._

_**"Bravo! Bravo! Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis than my lovely eldest daughter, Nefretiri? And who better to protect **_**me**_**, than my future wife, the beautiful Anck-su-namun?"**_

_ Then it hit me. If this man was the father of Nefretiri, he was Seti I, and the bald man on his right was Imhotep. I had little time to ponder how I had gotten to Thebes in Ancient Times, as I was swiftly escorted from the chamber by the guards around the throne, whom must have been the ancestors of the Medjai I knew. At the end of the hallway, however, I was taken from the Medjai by several women._

_ The women I was with now led me into another room which looked like a royal bedchamber for an Ancient Egyptian princess._

_**"Princess Isethamia, your father has said you must be ready to leave the city after he has wed Anck-su-namun. Have we missed anything you wish to take with you? Anything at a- Princess Nefretiri.", **__the lady who had been talking to me stopped, looked over my shoulder at the doorway, and sank into a curtsey._

_** "Salihah, our dearest nursemaid, please let me talk with my sister in private. She will be ready to leave by the time Father has wed his chosen bride. I will see to that myself.",**__ Evy, I mean, Nefretiri said, smiling at me with the same smile Evy always gave me when she would get the museum guards to leave us alone._

_**"I really had hoped Father would have caught the looks between that wickedly tempter of a man and his precious new wife. I trusted them both, and then they went behind my back when Father almost discovered them. Sometimes, dearest sister, I wish I was you.",**__ I spoke as if I was set on automatic or something, because I was so not in control of what I was saying._

_**"Father believes no one when it comes to those two other than themselves. I wish he was not sending you and my little darling away, but you are not married to a man of noble blood. A child would raise some most likely painted on eyebrows. I have tried to convince him that your love is one that is strong and pure, but he simply will not even- Wait! Listen!", **__Nefretiri ordered, and we both moved out onto the balcony where we saw Imhotep's priests opening the heavy wooden doors to Anck-su-namun's home._

_**"I shall alert Father. Stay here with my little one, Sister. He will not listen to you at a time like this. You have only just locked the bracelet away!", **__I stated automatically again, hurrying from the room._

_ I went to the chamber I had witnessed the fight in. There I saw Seti I and the man that looked like Ardeth._

_**"Isethamia, my daughter, I must speak with you.", **__Seti said to me with a sad smile._

_**"I must speak with you first, Father. Nefretiri and I saw Imhotep's priests at the home of Anck-su-namun!", **__I said urgently._

_ The man I addressed as __**'Father' **__ran out of the room and towards his chariot. The man that looked like Ardeth took my by the hand and led me back to my room, where the one I called __**'Sister' **__sat on the bed, cradling a baby wrapped in the finest and softest linen._

_**"Father has gone after them, has he not?", **__Nefretiri asked, passing the baby to me._

_**"He undoubtedly has, Princess Nefretiri.", **__the Medjai said as I gazed down at the bundle in my arms._

_ The baby was a girl, and her hair was as dark as the night and wavy, which was how I had always described Ardeth's hair. Her eyes were like liquid storm clouds, as if onyx and silver had been stirred together and poured into her eye sockets. She had my own nose, Ardeth's cheekbones, and skin as pale as mine or Evy's. This child was the perfect blend of Ardeth and me, or Nefretiri sister and the young Medjai behind me. But was there really that much of a difference?_

_ While I was gazing down at the little girl I had finally realized was my daughter, Nefretiri had walked back out onto the balcony. She called to the other Medjai down below us, and continued to lean over the railing for a better view of what was going on. She screamed and fell. Pharaoh Seti I was dead; so was his eldest daughter and as was his mistress._

_**"My Princess, we must go!", **__the Medjai said, and I followed him, my daughter still in my arms._

_**"Where will we go? Imhotep will find a way to blame us for what happened to my father. We will be hunted down like animals. My brother will have to find a wife in someone other that the two with the purest of blood in our family, which will only add to the flames of hate we will be forced to run through!", **__I exclaimed, and he stopped._

_**"There is one place where our daughter will be safe. It is the place that no man or woman has set foot in aside from the ancestors of the Medjai since the dawn of time. It is a safely guarded oasis, hidden from sight by the gods to ensure our protection. My brother has gone in search of Imhotep, and my father has gone to prepare the ritual to cast the wicked soul of the she-demon to the Underworld. At this point, I am the only one who can get there. To the people we were born of, the ones your ancestors chose to guard them, my family is their royalty. Only there can I be certain of the safety of both of you.", **__he told me, and he even sounded like Ardeth, only speaking Ancient Egyptian, which I knew he knew because of Terrence._

_ I felt myself nod, and we hurried through the palace, onto a horse, and into the desert. A fog of some sort blocked my vision, and when I could see again, I saw Ardeth's family at a long table. In the middle were his mother and father; to his father's left were two empty seats. To his mother's right sat the last person I expected to see. Rick. On Rick's right was an empty seat as well. Then, next to the empty seat, sat Layla, Ardeth's sister; I looked back towards the two empty seats to the man I knew as Amir's left. Just to the left of the second seat sat a dark haired boy and a dark haired girl. The boy's eyes were startlingly obsidian, while the girl had eyes of storm clouds._

_ "Welcome home, my darling child.", the voice came from Ardeth's mother, and it was in English, leaving me shocked._

_ "Where am I?", I asked, back in control._

_ "Partly, you are in your past life. Partly, you are in a dream limbo of sorts. I am Mut, the mother goddess. In a life before, I shared a soul with Aliyah Bay. My husband, Amun, was once that of Amir Bay. Our son and his companion, though you might call him a friend, Khonsu and Osiris have returned to us, but they were once Medjai Princes, who became Ardeth Bay and Richard O'Connell. That is what the frozen scene here is. The prince Ardeth was in a past life and his wife, the embodiment of Isis herself, have announced that Princess Isethamia, 'The Gentle Isis', is once more with child. Unfortunately, it was her last child. The young princess was born while the noble Medjai Prince Adom was defending Hamunaptra. When she was taken to be cleaned up, a servant brought the news that the prince had been killed in battle. Isethamia's heart gave out at the loss of her husband.", the goddess said sadly._

_ "He was going to loose me before the death of Seti I, then he goes off to battle and all of our work to stay together, he died! He left me, and then I left my children! This will not happen again!", I said, daring anyone, god or mortal, to tear us apart this time._

_ "Good. I like your spirit Hazel.", Mut said with a small smile._

_ "Not to be rude, but why was I brought here?", I asked as my determination faded away slightly._

_ "Terrible things will be upon you soon. Do you remember what you called Imhotep earlier?", she replied._

_ "I think Isethamia called him a wickedly tempter.", I responded, slightly unsure._

_ "Hazel, she is you. And this is what you must know…", her voice drifted off, and new visions played out before me._

_ Imhotep walked towards Isethamia, or rather, me. He had a sickening smile on his face._

_**"Princess, if I am not mistaken, I do believe I saw you with a member of the Medjai a few nights ago.", **__he said, and I felt sick._

_**"How dare you speak to me that way and accuse me of such things!", I heard myself cry out.**_

_** "Well, I suppose I could keep quiet, but you will have to do me a few favors as well.", **__he said._

_**"What do you want of me?", **__I asked wearily._

_**"You must say nothing about the relationship between me and Anck-su-namun. Also…", **__he trailed off, and the next thing I knew, his lips were pressed to mine._

_ I pushed him away and gave him the dirtiest look I could manage._

_**"Do not touch me, do not speak to me, and do not ever think about me! I am a princess, born of noble blood. Isis herself visited me while I was still but an infant princess; I am sure that Osiris most certainly did not visit you. Never cross my path again, Imhotep, or my father will know all you seek to hide.", **__I said in a cold voice I cannot ever remember using._

_ He took a step closer to me, and I reacted at once, smacking him hard enough to make his head turn sideways and his body stumble backwards a good two feet._

_**"You will regret this, my Princess. You will regret this.", **__and he was gone._

_ The fog returned, and I, too, was no longer in the past._

The next morning, Ardeth and I stayed outside of the chambers where all of the treasure hunters/researchers were investigating. I told him about my dream, and he believed me. We discussed it as the others searched for ancient artifacts.

We thought they had found nothing until we saw several of the diggers, and Beni run out and go right passed us. We feared the worst until Evy came back saying the mummy in the sarcophagus was, as I like to say, gucky, though she said decomposing, and our brothers said he was juicy.

When Henderson, Burns, and Daniels walked up with canopic jars in hand, we looked at each other in surprise. Were divine forces purposely trying to work against us? Then I remembered Mut's warning.

Though Ardeth somehow managed to stay asleep, probably because he had been staying up 24/7 until the night before, I was woken from her sleep by people talking, I heard Evelyn as she walked over with a book.

"According to you and my brother it's called borrowing," said Evy fiddling with the key.

"I though the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold," said Rick.

"It is," I whispered to myself and rolled over, turning to face them, getting up so I could attempt to stop them.

"Yes, it is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else," said Evelyn. "I think this may be the Book of the Dead."

The key clicked open and she put it into the slot and turned it, opening the book.

"The Book of the dead?" said Rick. "Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book," said Evelyn.

"Evy don't read from it! This book is meant to raise the dead!", I tried reasoning with her, but she wasn't having any of it.

As she opened the book the wind whistled in a mysterious way.

"That happens a lot around here," said Rick. "So, what's it say?"

"Amun Ra. Amun Dei," she read. "It speaks of the night and of the day."

She continued to read the ancient writing, but as she read the Egyptologist sprung up in his bed and ran forwards.

"NO! You must not read from the book!" he cried as the wind started to pick up around them.

"Evy, you are so stupid! Ardeth, wake up! She woke the creature!", I was yelling at this point, at it was not an everyday sight.

Ardeth sprang up off the bedroll we had been sharing and hurried to his horse, dragging me with him.

"No, I must stay. I can kill him, but only if you tell me where the book is!", I begged him for the real location of the Book of Amun-Ra.

"Even I do not know. My men and I will return soon. Do not let any of the men that opened the chest get near him.", Ardeth said, knowing he could not win against me.

I nodded, kissed him one last time, and ran with the others inside to escape from the locusts.

We got down one of the halls when we came upon scarabs. Doing an about face, we took off, and Evy and I wound up falling through a trap door. Which is how I wound up pinned to a wall next to Evy, my gaze locked on the horrible creature before me.

_**"Come with me, my Princess Anck-su-namun.", **_he said in Ancient Egyptian, and I knew what I had to do.

_**"She is not Anck-su-namun. But I am Princess Isethamia. I am the Gentel Isis. She is not Anck-su-namun.", **_I told him, and he looked from me to Evy and back again.

_**"That means this is your older sister, Princess Nefretiri.", **_he replied, and Evy tried to shake her head , but I spoke up again.

_**"She is, but it is I who wronged you. I am the one whose hand caused you to go stumbling back, whose words sent my father to find you, whose kiss was denied of you. I am the one who caused your death and it is I whose death you so wish for.",**_ I said scaring Evy.

"What are you saying, Elle? I am not Nefretiri.", Evy whispered.

"There you two are. Time to quit playing hide and seek!", Rick called, and I knew that we were in serious trouble now.

Rick turned to look at what Evy and I were looking at, and he raised his gun.

"Girls? O'Connell?", Jonathan called, then he and the other Americans stumbled backwards, and I noticed that Burns, who we had just seen, was now gone.

Imhotep screamed at us, and Rick shot him. We took off running at that and got outside only to be surrounded by Ardeth and his men.

"Hazel, what has happened?", he asked me, taking me in his arms.

"Evy brought him back, and he attacked us. He was going to use Evy as his human sacrifice to bring her back, but I spoke to him, and he realized who I was, who Evy was. He knows who I am, or who I was before. I am the reason they died, so he wants me as his sacrifice now.", I answered, and his arms imideately tightened.

A/N: Hope you liked it, and I will understand if you found anyone a little OOC. I will update when I can, but as I am a perfectionist, that could be a while. I am not quite sure if the next chapter will equal twelve pages on Microsoft Word, but I will not publish it until it is at least six pages long, half the length of the first chapter. I will try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't **_**The Mummy**_**. Also, this is my first Mummy story. Exception the gods, whose history I may have skewed a bit to fit the story, unless the name was in the movie, I have made up the Egyptian names.**

RPOV

"Hold up for just a second. What do you mean he wants to use you as his human sacrifice? And an even better question, who the hell is this guy?", I asked, looking from my sister, to Ardeth, and back again.

"Not now, Rick. We all need to get out of here. We won't find any clues as to the location of the Book of Amun-Ra while here.", Hazel told me, and I knew she would tell me later, as she always did.

"And you must hurry.", Ardeth added as the form of Burns was handed over to Henderson and Daniels.

"You bastards!", Daniels hissed while Henderson asked, "What did you do to him?"

"They have done nothing, Mr. Henderson, I assure you. If they have done anything, it has been saving Mr. Burns' life. We must leave before he finds us. In order to regenerate himself completely, he must consummate the curse. Remember the lid of that box you found? I would like to think Dr. Chamberlain, however unethical he may have been in the past, would know to read the inscription to ensure the box was not cursed. Unfortunately, that box was cursed. In order to keep him from growing any stronger, we must keep you three safe from harm, and Burns must be kept from everyone aside from our group. Ardeth, it is of no use to you or your men to search for a way to kill him. There is only one way, and it starts by getting back to Cairo.", I blinked as my sister spoke; when did she become such a leader?

Well, we listened to Ardeth and Hazel. We, as to say Evelyn, Jonathan, Hazel, the Americans, and Dr. Chamberlain, left Hamunaptra as fast as humanly possible. We eventually reached Fort Brydon, and I promptly went to the bar. After the past _month_ I had, I needed a drink.

Now that was another thing. Hazel had also decided to not drink alcohol, as it against Ardeth's religion. I missed so much of my sister's life by leaving, but then again, if I hadn't left, I may have still wound up in prison and hanged anyway. And Evy definitely would not have saved me without me knowing the location of Hamunaptra.

While I have, in my mental ramblings, reached the topic of Ardeth Bay, now may be a good time to point out that he was with his men, trying to get information out of their tribal elders.

"Alcohol will not erase what happened.", Hazel said as she and Evelyn passed by.

"No, it won't, but it can sure as hell blur it!", I snapped back half-heartedly.

"I need you sober and ready to fight, Rick.", she whispered, leading me onto believe she had something planed.

"What do you know?", I asked quietly, not wanting to alarm anyone nearby.

"Well, he'll be on the way here. In order to fully regenerate himself, he has to kill Burns, Chamberlain, Henderson, and Daniels. Then, he'll want me. He won't need me until he has killed all three of him. Right now, Evy and I are going to go upstairs and go through our books we had sent here. Maybe there's something in them that can help us find the other book.", Hazel's voice was so low, I had to strain to hear her correctly.

HPOV

Evy was looking through a book as we walked back downstairs to find Rick, only for him to come running up to us.

"Oh, girls, we've got problems.", his panicked expression, plus the rain of fire that had began to come down, told us one thing: Imhotep was at Fort Brydon.

We ran in search of safety, but were unable to tear our eyes away from the falling fireballs. We stopped by a staircase, and a sound behind us alerted Rick to someone standing there. He turned, grabbed the man, who I realized was Beni, and pinned him against the wall. He asked Beni where he had been, only to be cut off by a roar that sent fear into my bones.

Rick and Evy ran upstairs while I remained frozen in fear. After a few moments, I ran off, not stopping until I was outside the fort and in the entrance hall of the Museum of Antiquities.

I hurried inside and called out to Terrence. He came into the hall a few moments later with Ardeth following closely behind.

"Ardeth has just told me of the creature's return. Why are you here? Is he not after you?", Terrence asked.

"He has to kill three other men to regenerate himself completely. Only then will he come for me. He was at Fort Brydon, Ardeth; Mr. Burns is dead, I heard Mr. Burns scream just before I left.", I replied, and both men were on edge.

Just as I finished talking, we heard series of familiar voices. Evy, Rick, Jonathan, and the two remaining Americans rounded the corner, all of the men drawing their weapons.

"You?", she asked Ardeth, "What is he doing here now?", Evy continued.

"Would you prefer an answer, or to just shoot us?", Terrence asked, to which I had to reply.

"Terrence!"

"After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here.", Rick said, and everyone lowered his weapons.

"Rick, I told you on the boat what these two are. Think back and remember what I said.", I told my brother, who went into his thinking mode by closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

"'He is a protector of man, a warrior of God. He is a member of a very ancient secret society, the same one Terrence is in, the one Dad was marked for, and the one you have been marked for. Your tattoo is their symbol, their sacred mark.' You're members of the Medjai.", Rick quoted me before stating the fact Ardeth, Terrence, and I already knew.

"Well, one of us is. Ardeth here is their leader." Terrence replied, looking at his nephew with pride before turning to me, "This one here, however, is one of two women to have the entire twelve Medjai tribes at her command."

"Terrence, you're scared of your sister, so I wouldn't doubt that Aliyah can order the twelve tribes around.", I told him, and he nodded in admission of being scared of his sister.

"Back to the point, who is this guy, exactly?", Jonathan asked, and we who knew tensed instantly.

"At manhood, all males of the twelve Medjai tribes are sworn to do any and all in their power to keep the high priest Imhotep from rising.", Terrence explained.

"And now because of you," Ardeth looked Evy dead in the eyes, "he has!"

"And you think that this justifies the killing of innocent people?", Evy asked.

"To stop this creature; let me think. YES!", Ardeth joined Terrence on the last part, but Evy still did not seem convinced.

"Evelyn, listen to me. Imhotep is bound and determined to bring back the love of his life, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. That was part of the Hom Dai. He is not a good guy, and he was one of the worst when he lived the first time. He was half of the two responsible parties for the death of Seti I.", I told her, and her eyes widened.

"Question," Rick piped up, "why doesn't he like cats? I may have forgotten some things from my lessons."

"Cats are the guardians of the Underworld, Rick.", I explained softly.

"So he will fear them until he is fully regenerated.", Terrence added.

"And then he will fear nothing.", Ardeth said finally.

The two Americans, Henderson and Daniels, rambled on about how Imhotep regenerates himself when Evy broke in after telling off Jonathan.

"When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra he called me… What was it, Elle?", she asked me.

"He called her Anck-su-namun. I told him who I am, or was, and he realized who she must have been.", I said, mostly to Ardeth.

"Ideally, he would want both of you, but he would like you to die even if he did not need a human sacrifice, and Evy would be an excellent choice as well, considering how Nefretiri felt about Anck-su-namun and vice versa.", Ardeth replied, and Terrence looked at us very much so confused.

"In a past life, I was apparently Princess Isethamia, and Evelyn here was Nefretiri. I am the one who alerted Seti I to the two of them meeting the night of the Pharaoh's death, so he wants me dead.", I explained to my mentor.

"This is good. This may give us the time we need to kill him.", he responded.

"We'll need all the help we can get.", I said breathily.

"His powers are growing.", Ardeth finished my thought.

I found myself locked away that evening, sitting in the only windowless office in the entire museum. I was pouring over every piece of knowledge I could get my hands on to find out the location of the Book of Amun-Ra. I had finally realized where I needed to look when my door flew open to reveal Ardeth.

"Dearest Hazel, forgive me, but it is urgent.", he said before picking me up and carrying me to where Evy, Rick, Jonathan, and Daniels were standing with Terrence.

"You realized it too?", I asked her and she nodded.

I had already moved on to reading the stone when they realized Imhotep was outside with his slaves.

"No time to waist, guys! It's inside the statue of Horace, at Hamunaptra. I have to go. If I run out through the back door, I can take Esmeralda and make it to your mother, Ardeth, and I'll be safe there; I have to tell her, warn her of his presence. We cannot let that last plague happen. You can't talk me out of it, so don't even try. Just keep my brother safe from Lover Boy.", I told him, and he nodded before letting me hurry off.

I reached the tribe near dawn after wading though the Nile. I was soaked to the bone, but I did not care. The last plague would kill the first borns, and Layla had given birth to a daughter just before her death. I had found out from Ardeth that the girl's father was killed on _The Sudan_ when the Medjai attacked us. I was not going to let Aliyah loose another member of her family; after the tragic deaths of her husband, only daughter, and son-in-law, she disserved peace.

_"Hazel, what are you doing back here? Why are you soaked? Where is Ardeth? What is happening?",_ my soon to be mother-in-law asked, her visage panicky.

I explained what was going on rather quickly before being rushed inside to change clothes and get some rest. As I slept, another strange dream enveloped me.

_**"Hazel…"**__, the voice seemed familiar and far away._

_**"Hazel!"**__, it was closer that time, and I was able to see a figure of a woman drawing closer._

_**"Hazel! It is I, Isis."**_

___I blinked as the goddess, who looked very much like me, came closer. She smiled at me, but she seemed worried. As Isis placed a delicate hand on my shoulder, her feathery wings gently brushing against my arm, I met her gaze and let out a gasp at the fright behind her eyes._

_**"Hazel, Princess Isethamia, you must return to Hamunaptra. I am a part of you, meaning that I can give you the power to save your sister, Nefretiri. I am afraid she is in terrible danger at this very moment."**__, of course, I went into a panic at those words._

_ Isis apparently saw that, because she turned my right wrist over to reveal the tattoo I had been given at age fifteen._

_**"Magic is draining, my child. Use it only when needed. You have a visitor close by. I am afraid this means I must go. Save your sister, Isethamia."**__, the goddess said as she faded away._

I woke later that day, as soon as Isis had faded away, to a pair of bright brown eyes staring back at me. I smiled and opened my arms, allowing the almost two year old to curl up against my chest.

_"Hello, Hala.",_ I whispered to me niece-to-be.

_"She was waiting for you to wake up.", _Aliyah told me as Hala began to play with my necklace.

We sat like that for a short while, only to be disrupted when Ardeth came into the tent looking scared for the first time in a while.

"What is it?", I asked him, worry evident in my voice.

"He has taken Evy to the City. Rick and Jonathan are on their way, but we need your help. As much as I do not want you there, if anything were to happen to Evy, you would be our only hope.", he whispered to me, smiling as Hala walked over to him and settled in his arms.

"How did you get here so quickly?", I asked, realizing that it was mid-afternoon at the latest.

"Your brother had a friend who had a plane. While it was fun to fly, I would rather stay on the ground for a while. His friend, Winston, died, unfortunately. However unfortunate it was, I believe he wanted to die.", Ardeth answered.

"Go to your mother, and tell her where we are going and why. Take Hala with you, please. I will be out soon, I promise.", I whispered, and he nodded, following my instructions.

I turned over my wrist, tracing a finger over the symbol of Isis that had been emblazoned upon me since I was fifteen, almost sixteen. I instantly felt some sort of electricity run through my body, and somehow, I knew this must have been my newly discovered magic.

The sound of screaming from outside the tent alerted me to reality. I stood, pulled the sheer overdress on, and stepped outside to find Ardeth at the receiving end of his mother's temper.

_"Aliyah, we have to go back. I am the only one who can help Evelyn now, and I know my brother will need my help. I promise you Ardeth and I will return, we will marry, and we will take responsibility for Hala. You have been through so much, lost so much, and given so much, that you will be rewarded by the heavens above, Aliyah. That much is certain."_, I said calmly to my future mother-in-law.

_"You have truly been blessed, my child."_, she whispered to me before allowing us to take our leave.

When we reached Hamunaptra, Ardeth and I met up with my brother and Jonathan at the entrance.

"No way are you going in there, Hazel. As your brother and only living relative, I say you are not going inside this place.", Rick tried to forbid me, but I turned away for him, placing my palm on the hieroglyphic of Isis' name.

The wall seemed to glow briefly before a path began to glow faintly before us. As if Isis was standing beside me, whispering instructions into my ear, I knew what to do.

"Ardeth, place your palm on that hieroglyphic. Don't question me, just do it.", I said quickly, pointing to the hieroglyph of Osiris' name.

The path glowed even brighter that time, and I smiled. Rick looked at me quizzically, and I answered his unasked question.

"As I was the embodiment of Isis in a past life, I have some of her magic, her _heku_. Isis is a mother goddess, and her child happens to be Horace, whose father is Osiris. Our souls are connected to their mates for eternity. Isis happens to be connected in this way to Osiris, making Ardeth Osiris. Together, we can locate Horace. In short form, as we could be attacked at any moment, follow the brightly lit golden path, and run to get to the statue of Horace.", I explained, and we took off down the path.

We skidded to a stop in a room filled with treasure. Unfortunately, while Jonathan stopped to observe the heaping piles of gold, mummies sprang up from the floor beneath us. I knew they were Imhotep's priests, so I mentioned that fact to Rick, who started shooting. Ardeth and Jonathan soon joined in, leaving me with plenty of cover to run along the golden path and into a side chamber where the statue of Horace was standing.

_**"Hello, my son."**_, I said in a voice that was not my own.

That alerted Rick, Ardeth, and Jonathan to what was in the chamber with us, and the three began digging to get to the book inside the hidden compartment.

Finally, the large mass of golden texts was uncovered and taken by Jonathan as more mummies showed up.

"I can handle them. If I truly was once joined with Osiris, then battling the dead should be of no issue.", Ardeth said, taking off before I could argue.

"He can handle himself. Stand aside, boys.", I said quickly, blasting apart the wall with a burst of power I did not know I had.

We ran through the wall and hurried down the corridor until we reached the large chamber where we saw Evy, barely conscious, chained down to a stone slab, a mummy lying next to her, and Imhotep approaching her with a familiar, large, black book.

"Okay, so, as our old plan has now been officially shot to Hell, Rick will go in and cut Evy's chains. Jonathan, use the book to distract Lover Boy in there; once you finish the inscription on the cover of the book, you can control the mummies aside from Anck-su-namun. I will also be a distraction to him, as he'd rather use me as his human sacrifice instead of Evy. Oh no! She's alive! Go!", I hissed the last part in a deathly low whisper as I saw Anck-su-namun rise and scream.

Jonathan called out to his sister, who called back to him to open the book.

"It's locked or something! The key! We need the key, Evy!", he cried out.

"No we don't!", I called even louder, and I reminded him of what I said in the outer chamber before picking up a sword and joining Rick in battle. Somehow, I had less hope and faith in my plan with Jonathan reading the inscriptions than when I had led us here in the first place!

A/N: Hope you liked it, and I will understand if you found anyone a little OOC. I will update when I can, but as I am a perfectionist, that could be a while. I am not quite sure if the next chapter will equal twelve pages on Microsoft Word, but I will not publish it until it is at least six pages long, half the length of the first chapter. I will try to update soon.


End file.
